


I dream of you, to wake

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Mind Palace, baby (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Kara has another run-in with a psychic villain.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 33
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader.

Kara breathed in. The dark hallway stretched out in front of her. She knew exactly where she was. These were her nightmares, her innermost thoughts.

Mindmelta put her in here to distract her. None of this was real.

“I’m coming for you.”

Her voice echoed. Kara slid her hand along the grey walls. They felt cool, almost metallic.

“You’re not gonna stop me.”

J’onn and Alex were still out there, fighting. Mindmelta had taken her out in the middle of the battle. Kara trusted her team. Chances were they had taken the foe out on their own and were rushing her to the DEO to snap her out of her mind-altered state. And yet… she couldn’t be sure. Maybe they needed her help.

They had interviewed some of Melta’s surviving victims. Many of them reported feeling like they had spents months, even years wandering in agony when in the real world it has just been mere minutes.

Kara swallowed hard. Her mind was like a cold fortress, or rather, a hospital, an asylum, with long dark hallways and barred doors. She hastened her step, walking towards a warm light.

Her hand brushed past the first barred door. A small hiss emanated from it. Kara didn’t have to check. She could sense that behind it was the death of Krypton and her long dark trip through the Phantom Zone. Gritting her teeth Kara suppressed the feeling of cold dread that tried to rise in her bones and walked on, past another door and then yet another one. Vague flashes to her mind revealed to her what was inside. Having to fight Astra. The hate in Lena’s eyes. Having to see Argo blink out of existence. The sickening feeling of having to take out Parasite.

Was this even the right direction? Maybe Melta wanted her to follow this path, wanted her to walk towards the warm light. Kara held her breath.

A large bullseye window allowed the spectator to peek into a simple, warm scene. It was her apartment, J’onn, Alex, Kelly, Winn, Nia, Brainy sitting around the table laughing, game pieces were strewn around. An unwitting smile crept onto her lips.

>No< she chastised herself. This was a trap, inviting her to idle when she was needed elsewhere.

_I’m coming, Alex,_ she vowed to herself.

Finding determination, Supergirl went down on one knee, placing her palm on the nondescript dark floor. Like an Olympic runner she sped down the hallway, her surroundings blurring around her. A few split moments later she found herself back at the door representing the Phantom Zone. The hallways looped into each other.

Kara activated her X-Ray vision, but these weren’t real walls. Her gaze could not penetrate them. Her lips curled into an angry smile. Kara raised her fist and slammed it into the wall. They were her enemy. Mindmelta wanted to contain her here. With satisfaction, she noted that her punch had left an indentation in the metallic surface.

“You’re not going to trap me here.”

No reply.

In front of her, the smooth material bubbled up and healed itself. A wry smile appeared on her lips. She hadn’t truly expected anything else.

Kara closed her eyes. _Focus,_ she told herself. She had dealt with psychic threats before. The important part was to stay calm. Kara listened into herself, blocking out all the whispers from the endless hallways.

_Calm._ She steadied her pulse. What did it want from her?

Her hearing fanned out, making its way through the unsettling sounds emanating from the various doors, trying to detect anything unusual. Halls were branching out to the sides, like the endless twigs of a fractal shape. Kara could hear it forming and reforming on the edges.

Bolting forward, Supergirl dashed forward, using superspeed, as if she could surprise the structure holding her and catch it in the act of shaping itself around her.

_Nothing._

What did it want from her? To walk into these doors and confront her demons? Most of Mindmelta’s victims had died almost instantly, in agony. Of the ones who had survived all of them had done so because Melta had been interrupted, not because they had clawed their way out themselves. Despite her unsettling powers, Melta, much like Psi, was a thief, having shown no interest in taunting her victims. Using her powers as means to an end. Still, Kara had to try.

“Show yourself,” she yelled.

Once more, no reply. Kara gnawed on her lower lip. If she was lucky this meant that Melta was busy, fighting Alex, J’onn and the DEO. Maybe she should just … wait?

She fought the feeling of the walls closing in on her. Kara longed to back to the spot with the window. Maybe she could just sit there, watch the warm looking room with her loved ones. She shook her head. It wasn’t in her nature not to fight. Kara sighed and scanned the prison again with her super-hearing, x-ray vision and her superspeed. It wasn’t a real structure. No air ducts. No drains.

When she tried to punch the floor it reassembled just like the walls had. Traveling through the structure, Kara came to a stop in front of a door that looked surprisingly like the one leading into her apartment. A soft hum emanated from it. There was light inside, she could see it peek out from between the sill and the sweep.

Why was it here? Unlike with the other doors, Kara couldn’t associate the sounds and sensations coming from it with any feelings or memories.

Her hand twitched towards the door handle.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled it open.

_Mon-El._

Standing in the middle of her apartment. He was wearing a dorky white and blue paid shirt. Upon her opening the door he turned around. He looked surprised to see her, Kara noted. He looked at ease, normal even, like he belonged here, like it was the most normal thing in the world. If it hadn’t been for the tiny bundle in his arms. The tiny bundle of child. It couldn’t be older than a month.

Kara grabbed the doorframe, physically stopped herself from stepping into the room. Another trap. It had to be. Was, was this her nightmare? Mon-El with a child, Imra’s child?

Mon-El’s face lit up with a wide smile. “Hi, babe, good to see you, where have you been?” He rocked the child in his arms. “He’s been fussy all day, do you want to hold him?”

Kara pressed her lips together and shook her head.

Mon-El frowned. “What’s up, are you alright?” He took a step towards her. Kara opened her mouth. _Why was she trying to talk to a psychic apparition?_ Before she could answer a tremor went through the prison, starting from the metallic floor and moving up the walls.

_J’onn,_ Kara thought. It had to be J’onn, out there, attacking her mind prison with his psychic powers.

“What’s going on?” Mon-El asked, still rocking the child without being aware of it.

Kara’s heart ached. The walls began to crumble.

“I have to go,” Kara whispered.

Mon-El’s eyes widened in fear, but he nodded, clutching the baby, his baby, his baby with the tiny blue cap, in the tiny blue sweater, closer. Then realization dawned in his eyes.

“I’m not real, am I?”

Kara shook her head. >No< she mouthed regretfully. Mon-El shirked back. _He’s not really there. Mon-El is in the future, with Winn, with the Legion. He’s not really him,_ she reminded herself. And still, it was hard to ignore his distress. _I have to go,_ Kara tried to tell herself. This, this was a good thing. Alex and J’onn were out there, waiting for her.

And yet…

_A baby._ Even though it wasn’t real, ever fiber in her body screamed that this was a baby and she couldn’t just leave it in this crumbling reality.

“Please,” Mon-El begged, eyes wet with tears, holding the child out to her. Her hands closed reflexively around him. The baby let out a tiny surprised shriek as she cradled him to her chest, her eyes never leaving Mon-El’s. She could feel the child’s tiny body, his tiny limbs, his heartbeat, so close to hers.

_It’s not real. He’s not real,_ her mind tried to insist to her. In front of her, Mon-El was shaking, his panicked gaze darting around, taking in the cracks that were forming in the walls. She couldn’t save him. She couldn’t save either of them. Except…

“Run!” she yelled.

“Wh, what?”

“Don’t think, Mon-El, run, just run!” and with that, she raced off, the precious bundle in her arms.

*

Kara shot up from her supine position, gasping for air. Her eyes took in the change in scenery, the blue sky above with the worried faces of Alex and J’onn hovering over her. J’onn grabbed her shoulder. Immediately Kara’s instincts kicked in, forcing her muscles to still unless she hurt somebody by accident.

Her hands opened and closed around nothing but air.

“Supergirl, it’s alright, you are safe,” J’onn’s deep voice intonated.

“I’m alright,” she gasped. “I’m alright.” Around her birds were chirping, as she sat in the middle of the debris from the battle against Melta.

Kara’s eyes found Alex and before she could stop herself, she burst into tears.

*

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex slid into the spot beside her and offered her a cup of tea.

Kara sighed and rubbed her palm across her face. “Not really.”

“We know from the interviews of the survivors that it can be pretty rough, in there.”

Kara winced. There was no escaping her sister’s concerned gaze. “You don’t have to worry. They didn’t hurt me. Nothing… nothing happened inside.” Kara bit her lip. Her voice faltered. “It just.. It felt so real.”

Alex inched closer and placed her arm around Kara’s shoulder. “It wasn’t.”

Kara sniffled. “I know, I just…”

“I wish I could help you.”

“I know.” Kara tried to force a little smile. “I’m alright. I promise.”

“I wish you wouldn’t say that.”

“I know. But I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t have to carry this alone.”

“I’m not.” Kara smiled softly. “I have you. And you are with me, always.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took a lot of convincing to persuade Alex to leave, but at last, Kara managed to cajole her sister out of her apartment. Shooing her off to meet up with her girlfriend. With the door falling shut, Kara let herself drop down on the couch. 

The superheroine sighed. _Why?_ she thought. Why had Mindmelta shown her this? This, this was becoming a bit of a habit, wasn’t it?

Kara gnawed on her lower lip. The thought unsettled her. Maybe it was time to do something about it. 

With a heavy heart, she rose and walked over to her dresser. She pulled open the middle drawer. Her hand rummaged through it, finally closing around the item she had stored away in the remote corner. Taking a deep breath and slipped the Legion ring onto her finger. 

She ran her thumb over it. “Mon-El,” she spoke aloud into the empty room. 

The ring vibrated quietly, building up some warmth. Then, a wobbly picture appeared in front of her, a hologram projected directly from the ring, causing the familiar shape of Mon-El to appear in the middle of her living room. 

“Supergirl!” His gaze darted around. He realized that she was in her apartment. “Kara,” he corrected himself. 

Kara stared at him blankly for a while. 

A frown appeared on his face. She saw him move his hands, as if to ensure the connection was set up properly. “Are you okay? Is this an emergency?”

“Yes, I mean. Not.” Kara cleared her throat. “I just wanted to check in with you. Did Winn arrive home safely?”

Mon-El smiled apologetically. “In fact he did. Thank you for taking care of him. He took a big risk, to go back into the past.” _But you are happy that he went anyway,_ Kara thought. “He’s not in any trouble, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Mon-El frowned. “Well, at least not in any serious trouble.”

He waited for her to respond, but she wouldn’t. 

“Anything else you need?”

Kara blinked. What use was it to keep making excuses? “I’d really like to talk to you. Can, can you stop by?”

Mon-El’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, of course.”

“Good.” Kara smiled weakly. “I’ll be waiting.”

Mon-El nodded and the hologram disappeared. Kara crossed her arms and started walking up and down the apartment. What exactly was she trying to achieve? What would talking to Mon-El really solve? He couldn’t help her with the situation with Melta. In fact, there was no situation with Melta. Melta had been secured. So why was this still bothering her? 

Before she could make up her mind a shimmering bubble, as large as a car, materialized in the middle of her living room. Kara felt her pulse spike. 

_I’m fine,_ she told herself. _I’m fine, I’m fine._ So the encounter with Mindmelta had just rattled her a little. She had never called upon Mon-El since he had left for the future, but considering the circumstances, this was reasonable, right. Right? 

Kara fought the rise of panic in her chest as unbidden images raced through her mind. _Walls. Crumbling walls._ A subtle line formed a square at the front of the bubble. It opened. Out stepped Mon-El. Behind him, the travel bubble dematerialized. Kara gawked at him. They, they were friends now, weren’t they? Even though he had left. He had wanted to be friends, that was why he had left her the ring. 

Not trusting her voice, she nodded at him, trying to create a semblance of professionalism. 

“You called, Supergirl”, he said with a smile. 

“I did.”

She stepped close to him and put her hand on his arm. His real arm. True, real Mon-El. _Don’t think about it. Don’t about how his hair, how his beard is just like…_ “Good, good to see you, Mon-El.”

He turned his head, glancing st her fingers, before turning his gaze on her, scanning her face. “You don’t look fine,” he said softly. Kara’s fingers dug into his shoulder. Her lower lip quivered. She needed something. An explanation, anything. 

“I’m sorry, this was a mistake, I shouldn’t have called.” That was her, chickening out. 

Gently, Mon-El placed his hands upon her outstretched arm, not pushing it away, just to acknowledge it. “You can always call on me.” His voice a soft whisper. Kara had to grit her teeth not to burst into tears. It brought back so many memories. 

“I had, I had something of a run-in with a villain, a mind-warper, Mindmelta.” She squeezed his shoulder so tightly, she was scaring herself. “I…I just really need to you to be real right now.”

Mon-El looked at her gravely and nodded. 

“Please,” she said and took his hand. “Come with me.”

*

She led him quietly back to her bedroom. Mon-El followed her without question. Kara felt a lump in her throat as she stepped across the threshold. 

Here, in the privacy of her home, she took what she needed and slung her arms around him, wordlessly. His arms closed around her instantly, capturing her in his embrace. 

_Good,_ she thought. _Good. Just a little while longer._ She let out the breath she had been holding, the air leaving her body, making her shudder and cling to him even more. 

“It’s good to see you,” she murmured without opening her eyes. 

“I’m here, Kara.”

 _Yes,_ she thought. _Yes, you are._

As if he was reading her mind, he grabbed his cape and pulled it around her. Oh, what a thought, to disappear into him, just for a moment, hidden from the world. 

_Thank you,_ she thought and clutched him tighter, _Thank you._ “I need… just a little while longer.”

“I got you.”

Kara wondered if she was freaking him out, but right in this moment, she didn’t care. She needed this, needed to feel his bulk, needed his smell, his heartbeat. 

“I haven’t exactly been sleeping very well,” she explained, still finding herself unable to look at him. 

“You ready to talk about it?” Mon-El asked softly. 

“Uhm,” Kara squeezed herself up against him more tightly. “I don’t know.” She pressed the heel of her hand against her eyelids, trying to rub the tiredness away. She felt the sting of humiliation of having called him, of having called her ex for help in the first place. “I really shouldn’t have…” she started. 

Mon-El covered her hand against his chest with his own. “We all need help sometimes.”

“We do?” She hadn’t meant for there to be as much sarcasm in her voice and yet there it was. 

He nodded gravely. “I wasn’t always easy for me either, but I realized that I owed it to myself, that I owed it to my team to be honest about what was going on with me.”

Kara sighed and closed her eyes. “Okay, I’ll try that.” 

“C’mere.”

Loosening their embrace, he closed the last few steps towards her bed. Kara’s eyes widened as he sat down on the edge of it. 

“May I?” he asked, looking up at her. 

She nodded, dumbfounded. Mon-El undid his boots and settled back, his back against the pillows, his feet on the bed and opened his arms to her. Wordlessly, she followed him, climbing into bed, settling down at his side. 

His hand caressed across her cheek. “I’m not leaving, I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Kara looked at him with wide-eyed. _When you wake up._ It seemed like such an impossible concept, laden with history. 

A shudder went through her. It was like all the cold that had been accumulating in her bones in the last few years, going back to the nightmares she had had about sending Mon-El off to his death, suffocating in space, was being released. It sent chills through her body, but somehow Kara was sure it would only get better afterwards. 

_Rest._ What had sounded like an impossible concept, now tantalizingly within reach. 

There would be other tragedies, other burdens for her to carry, but maybe she could let go of at least some of them.

She let herself fall back again, onto him. Kara squeezed her eyes shut, trying to lock out the world, focusing on nothing except the sound of his breathing and the light strokes of his hand up and down her arm. She wasn’t sure how long she had rested there, with her head on his chest, gathering her strength, soaking in the warmth of his body. 

Finally, she felt ready to speak. “There was a child, a baby. I tried to save him, but I couldn’t. He, he felt so real.” Kara bit her lips in anguish. “He, he was your child. And you wanted me to protect him. I failed you, I failed both of you.”

“But you didn’t.” Mon-El held her close. “I’m here.”

Kara opened her eyes and dared to look at him. “Why? Why did Mindmelta make me see this? Why…?”

Mon-El frowned. “I don’t know. It’s not important. The only thing that’s important is that you are here and that you take care of yourself, forgive yourself.”

“Please,” Kara pleaded, “I don’t want to have to deal. I just want to sleep.” 

Mon-El cradled her head close to his chest and kissed her forehead. “Then sleep.”

“You’ll be there?” she asked, frightened by the meekness of her voice. 

“I will.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

*

She shirked up from bad dreams several times that night. Only to find it answered wordlessly with a tightening of his arms around her and a caress over her cheek. And so she let herself fall, into sleep, into oblivion. At last the reality of his arms around her, of the knowledge that he would keep his word began to seep into her dreams, warm and calming.


	3. Chapter 3

“Is this what we do now?” She threw a sarcastic punch at Mon-El’s shoulder. “Support each other, hero to hero.”

He rubbed the spot that she had hit. “If that’s what you want.”

Kara sucked her lower lip into her mouth. “I don’t know,” she admitted.

Mon-El sighed. “I want you to know, it meant a lot to me, to be able to be there for you." He paused. “For what it’s worth, I don’t have any children. At least none that I would know about.”

“Good. So why was I seeing one?”

“I had Prism check the Legion archives.”

“And?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you.” Kara frowned. Before she could open her mouth to complain, Mon-El raised his hands. “I can tell you that we have nothing on her on file.”

“What does that mean?”

Mon-El shrugged. “Usually that she was a small fry, not important enough to preserve.”

Kara rubbed her head. “I guess that’s a good thing?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

*

“Why did you do this? Why did you show me this?" Supergirl stalked up and down in front of the containment cell, fighting to urge slap her hand against the bulletproof glass. “It wasn’t a memory, it wasn’t real. So why was it there?”

Melta rolled her eyes. “Dunno. I don’t control what it does, I just do it. What did you see there anyway?”

“That’s none of your concern,” Kara bellowed.

“Then why are you talking at all?”

Kara glared at her.

“Can’t help ya, if you won’t tell me.”

“I saw somebody, from my past. Which something he wasn’t supposed to have. Something he doesn’t have.”

“I don’t follow.” Supergirl gritted her teeth. “Like what?” Melta continued. “Like an ex-boyfriend or something?”

“Why would you say that?” Kara barked.

“I dunno,” Melta shrugged. “Sounds like maybe you aren’t over him?”

“This is pointless. You are wasting my time.” Kara whirled around and left the unrepentant thief behind.

“You suck, Supergirl!” Melta yelled after her. “You suck!”

The doors slid shut after Kara. It would be up to others to determine the damage Melta had caused and assess what kind of future danger she posed. Spying her sister, Kara walked up to Alex. “Melta. I didn’t get anywhere with her. We have to figure out where here powers came from. Melta doesn’t know a thing about what is going on inside those dreams, but there must some sort of logic to what is happening inside.”

“And if we find the origin of her powers…”

“Then we can figure out what the rules are.”

“She’s not an alien, so what, freak mutation? Trauma? Ancient artifact?”

“Let’s go back to the beginning and start with her childhood.”

*

Kara ducked away under the man wielding a shotgun, making sure to cover Alex. “Sir, you need to stand down!”

“Get off my land!” The man yelled. “Jessie, Jessie, those are the people who arrested my Millie!” Two men in dusty coveralls appeared.

Kara turned to Alex. She could have taken the man and his entire family out in a heartbeat. It was well within her authority to drag them to the DEO. On the other hand, from the man’s utterances, it was pretty clear that he hadn’t had an idea of what had been going on with his daughter. They wouldn’t find any answers here. “Let’s go,” she mouthed.

Alex looked doubtful, clearly not happy to leave the agitated men to their own devices, but at last, she nodded. Kara grabbed her sister by the hand and they dashed off. Not too far away, they stopped at a nearby park. Plopping down on the lush green grass they recapped.

“So now we know that Millicent “Milly” McCabe didn’t get along with her brothers … “

“That she was big into Linkin Park.”

“And Pro Wrestling.”

“But we are nowhere closer to figuring out how Melta’s powers work.”

Kara stared up into the flawless blue summer sky. Taking heart she asked the question she had been afraid to ask. “What if it’s the future? My future?”

“Would that bother you?” Alex asked carefully.

Kara balled her fists and fixed her gaze on the warm blue hues above. “What? No! I mean, it’s just not realistic.” Kara felt her cheeks grow warm. “Looked on him though. A child.”

She turned her face towards Alex. “When I was in Argo, together with Mon-El, there was a little boy. He ran up to Mon-El and hugged him.”

“And?”

“Nothing.” Kara looked away. “Just really suited him.”

Alex got up on one elbow. “What if it was a dream?” _A wish._

“What, no, I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t dream of something like that.”

The sisters fell quiet for a bit.

“I wouldn’t be mad, you know.”

“Mad about what?”

“If you decided to have a child with somebody. I’d be happy for you.”

“That’s, that’s not really on the table for me. At all.”

Alex shrugged. “Oh, I know. I just, I just wouldn’t want you to think that you have to hold back on my behalf.”

Kara rolled around and slung her arms around Alex. “You will have a child.”

Alex smiled weakly. “Oh, I know. I just want you to know that it doesn’t matter to me whether I become a mom first, or an aunt.” She pinched Kara’s nose between two fingers. “Don’t you go looking at me all doubtful.”

Worry lines appeared on Kara’s forehead. “I, I don’t know whether I can go back. Back to that.”

“What do you mean?”

Kara smiled sadly. “When I’m around Mon-El, I still feel it. A connection. I’ve never felt this way about anybody, before, or since. When I lost Mon-El, it hurt. It hurt so much. I don’t know whether I can get through that again. With him or with anybody else.”

Alex reached over and intertwined her hand with Kara’s. “You are the bravest, strongest person I know. You deserve the world and you will get it.”


	4. Chapter 4

He was still there, waiting for her when she returned to the loft. Her heart battered against her chest. 

“Are you …” Kara searched for the right word, “free to visit me?” 

A soft smile played on his lips. “I am. As much as you want me to”

Kara nodded. “Good.”

Mon-El stepped closer. “I’m not gonna lie. It’s a risk. If Brainiac Zero finds out that we keep traveling back to this particular time period…”

“Then it could put Brainy in danger,” Kara finished the sentence. 

“Yes, or this entire time period.”

She sucked in her lower lip. “So we shouldn’t do it.”

He sighed. “I don’t know.”

There it was, they were back at square one, right where they had been before. 

“I’m glad I came,” he said gently. “It was worth it.”

Kara’s heart thundered on. “I’m glad we talked. It helped.”

Mon-El smiled. His shoulders twitched, but he didn’t take his eyes off of her, almost like he couldn’t tear himself away. He was … lingering. They both were. Kara bit the insides of her cheeks. Searching the insides of her heart she concluded that she didn’t like the thought of no having told him the whole truth. Not when she had accepted his comfort and his council. 

She couldn’t let him leave like that. Not again. Not when he clearly didn’t want to. Not with this bearing down on her soul. 

Kara found herself inching closer, as is drawn to him by an invisible thread. She traced the length of his index finger with her own. “You looked so scared in that dream,” she admitted. “It frightened me.” Her hand closed around his. “Something you said in there,” Kara bit her lip and shook her head. She closed her eyes. “I think, it was supposed to be our child.” Kara held her breath waiting for his response. When none came, she looked up. “You don’t look that surprised.”

“I figured there had to be more to the story, to get you so spooked.” Mon-El smiled sadly. “You don’t spook that easily.”

Kara lowered her gaze again. “I don’t think I could ever have kids.“

“Why not?”

She shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. I arrived here as a stranger. I guess I just got so used to being the last.”

“But you aren’t.”

Kara looked away. “Kal and Lois, they chose to have their child on Argo. It’s safer that way.” 

“I’m glad for them.” Mon-El sighed. “I wish I could tell you that we have it all figured out in the Legion. And we do try. Offer daycare. Give support. Free choice of hours.” He shrugged. “But most heroes still choose to step away from active duty to raise their kids. Garth and Imra’s twins just… ” Mon-El pressed his lips together, already having said too much. Kara couldn’t keep her grip on his hands from tightening around his fingers. One question had been burning on her mind and finally, it burst forth from her lips. After all, they had meant so much to each other. 

“Do you think that somewhere out there in the multiverse, there is one where we have a child together?”

His smile was bright and warm like the sun. “Gosh, I hope so.” Mon-El tilted his head. “I know your children would be beautiful. And you would make a great mom. Anybody would count themselves lucky to have a child with you,” he explained. Kara couldn’t help but join into his laughter. It surrounded her like a warm glow. 

“I’ve never seen your future.” She looked away shyly. “Do you think that maybe I could?” 

Was this her own heartbeat she heard thundering, or his? Her hands were subtly shaking. To see what they had made, to meet Winn’s family. Yeah, maybe she could like that. Mon-El held her hand. Kara could feel a subtle blush creeping up her cheeks and for once she didn’t mind. With a thundering heart, she awaited his response. 

“Nothing would make me happier.”


End file.
